The body is the house of God
by FreeWrite
Summary: They lost track of him in Cairo.  An AU ending for The Curse


**Title:** The body is the house of God. That is why it is said, "Man know thyself."

**Author:** FreeWrite

Disclaimer:I don't own the boys and girls of Stargate: SG1, I am borrowing them for fun and no profit.

Authors Notes: Written for the sgepficathon on LiveJournal for yviwriting. Their request was

_Fandom: SG1  
Episode: The Curse  
Character/Pairing/Grouping: Daniel, Sarah Gardiner, can be Daniel/Sarah  
Request: AU: Osiris takes Daniel as a host and takes Sarah as hostage while trying to get to the Gate._

"_Leave her…"_

_Samantha Carter bit back a groan as she struggled to regain complete consciousness after the force of the ribbon device had propelled her into the wall._

"_You can have me, I know what you're looking for and I know where it is…"_

_Moving her head, she spied Janet still lying unconscious a few feet away._

_Turning to look the other way, towards where Daniel's voice was coming from in time to see Sarah Gardiner's eye's flash an unmistakable gold, she standing menacingly hand device raised staring down at Daniel._

_She knew Daniel wouldn't let another Goau'ld take a woman he loved as a host, not if there was anything in his power to stop it._

_Blinking dust out of her eyes, Sam turned her head back to check on Janet. Osiris was too occupied by Daniel to pay any more attention to the two women she had supposedly already taken care of._

"_What could you possibly have that I would want?" the dual tones of the parasite echoed harshly through the chamber._

"_The Chappa'i."_

_Sam's head whipped back around at his words. Shaking her head frantically, Sam wanted to scream out and stop Daniel and Osiris before this went any further, but the soldier took over. Knowing that to do so would alert the Goa'uld to the fact that she was conscious again, Sam remained still and kept her head down. _

"_There is no Chappa'i on this planet, if there was I would have been able to locate it."_

_Sam spied her pistol just out of her immediate reach. If Daniel could keep the Goau'ld distracted long enough for her to get to it then she could put an end to this nightmare._

"_There is, and I know where it is. If you don't let her go then you'll never find out where it is," Daniel said finally. _

_She wasn't quick enough and for once Daniel's ability to talk his way int_o or out of anything failed him.

They lost track of him in Cairo.

For three days they had followed him through the deserts of Egypt. Fortunately for the Goa'uld, Daniel's time spent here in his earlier life and the knowledge he had gained from Sarah Gardiner had served it well.

There had been a ship buried in the desert, but Sam had managed to disable it before the Gaul could take off into space with Daniel as the consolation prize. She knew that Osiris would eventually head for Colorado and the Stargate. The havoc a Goa'uld could cause in the meantime would not only be deadly for many, but Daniel would never be able to live with himself after they got the Goa'uld out of him.

They were going to get it out of him; Sam would allow no other outcome.

In the back of the Jeep sat Janet and Sarah Gardiner, while procedure dictated that she should have contacted the SGC immediately and had Sarah taken away to be de-briefed; she couldn't. As soon as she had been able to, Sam had contacted General Hammond and advised him that Daniel had been compromised by the Goau'ld and they were tracking him. She knew it could mean both her and Janet's careers but she had risked that before, and Janet was willing to try. Deep down both of them knew if they succeeded any disciplinary action would be worth it. Sarah insisted that she was fine. Sam could see that the other woman was struggling to keep going, but like herself and Janet, Sarah wasn't going to give up. She had known and loved Daniel far too long to just leave him.

After several fruitless hours of searching Khan el-Khalili, which according to Sarah, was one of Cairo's busiest and densely tourist populated markets. Finding one man among the thousands milling through the busy streets was impossible.

Despite the popular theory back at the SGC, Sam Carter did not did do impossible before breakfast everyday.

Her cell phone rang, startling out of her reverie, pulling it out of her pocket she automatically recognised the number belonging to General Hammond's office at Cheyenne Mountain.

The colonel and Teal'c had been recalled from Minnesota and were on their way. Immigration authorities had been advised to report Daniel/Osiris' movements but not to stop them. Janet and Sarah were to return to the Mountain as soon as the Colonel and Teal'c arrived. The three of them were to stay in Cairo and keep searching until they found him or were notified otherwise by the General.

Sam could hear the words that the General wasn't saying, didn't want to say, _"stop the Goa'uld, no matter what it takes"_

When Teal'c and Colonel O'Neil arrived eighteen hours later there had still been no sign of Daniel/Osiris. After a quick de-briefing at the hotel they had stayed in for a few hours sleep, they took Janet and Sarah to the Airport.

The three of them were heading back into Khan el-Khalili when the General called again.

He was heading North.

Daniels passport had been used to leave zone two of Port Alexandria's passenger terminal heading out into the Mediterranean. The ship he had boarded would take him into Mersin, Turkey. From there, he could disappear anywhere into Europe.

Knowing they had to beat him there and intercept him, turning their Jeep around without second thought, the colonel headed south towards the Hurghada Navy base, if they could get there in the supposed four hours it took to drive then they could intercept Daniel in Mersin.

They didn't get there in time.

_He gave up screaming days ago._

_He knew it was useless; The Goa'uld had the knowledge it wanted. Osiris knew where the Stargate was and Daniel was quite content to let it go to wherever it wanted to. He had faith that Jack, Sam and Teal'c would work it out and find him._

_The Goa'uld didn't know that Daniel had managed to keep quite a few things from it._

_There was something to be said for knowing thousands of years of history from all different cultures in addition to being fluent in some 20 odd languages worked to Daniel's advantage, he had discovered that as long as he kept his direct thoughts in a language the Goa'uld didn't know then he could keep them private._

_So far he had managed not to tell Osiris that it could be forcibly removed without killing either of them, well at least without killing Daniel._

_After landing in Mersin, they had made their way north east staying away from major tourist traps._

_It had taken two weeks, but they had made it to the border town of Gymri the previous day and had immediately crossed the border into Armenia. For some reason that Daniel could not fathom the Goa'uld didn't like flying._

_He could only hope that Jack, Sam and Teal'c were tracking him._

_He wished for this to be over sooner rather than later_

A delay at Incirlik had cost them precious hours, by the set of his shoulders and the twitch of his jaw, so without anything needing to be said Sam could tell that the colonel was not happy.

The XO had kept them on base for an extra twelve hours to verify their story, the lack of colour in his face when he had finally allowed them to leave with the requested jeep and weaponry, told them that someone higher up had backed up their story and given said XO an earful.

Sam knew that within hours most of the US bases, no matter the discipline, throughout Europe and the Middle East would know to let them go with whatever they wanted.

Daniel was long gone by the time they made it down to the port town of Mersin.

They looked anyway.

They had cut through the north east corner of Armenia and made good time crossing the middle of Georgia. They had just reached Budennovk over a month later when Sam realised that they are making their way north enough to hit Siberia.

On a whim she got in touch with Svetlana Markova and warned her that Daniel may be on his way.

Deciding to go straight there just in case, they arrive only to find out that they missed Daniel by a mere hour and a half.

He had come, threatened, and left again when Osiris realised that he would be killed before allowed access to the Russian facility.

The snake was smarter than they gave him credit for.

The next time they knew where he was, was crossing the boarder at Ush-Bel'dyr into Mongolia.

After two weeks in Mongolia, they were recalled to Cheyenne Mountain.

Life went on.

Three months tracking Daniel/Osiris throughout Africa and Eastern Europe and there was nothing to show for it. Daniel was an expert at blending into a new culture making it nearly impossible to track him with much success. The Joint Chiefs were not happy, but life went on.

Six months past and they nearly gave up hope. Sarah Gardiner had joined the SGC and was now running the Archaeology and Linguistics department with an iron fist. She refused to go off world but at the same time refused to leave the SGC, just in case.

Once a week she joined Sam (assuming she was on-world) and Janet for their version of a girls night in, this generally involved extraordinary large amounts of alcohol. They spent the drunken hours telling stories about the man they all loved in their own way.

Most men at the SGC, Military and Civilian alike saw through Janet. She was 'the Doc', a necessary evil in life. The one who performed regular physicals and knew their bodies better than they themselves, the person who would heal their wounds and cure their ails, but Daniel never took her for granted. He always thanked her for fixing whatever was broken. He took the time to ask her how her day was, ask her how Cassie was going. Appreciate the job she was doing without de-humanising her into just 'The Doc'.

Sam was an oddity, even in the oddity that was the SGC, the person who saved the world. To the military, she was a good officer who did her duty, followed orders and fixed what was broken. Whether is was an accidentally deleted file on the computer or a piece of alien technology that was about to destroy the world. The civilians saw her in a similar way, and no matter what, Sam knew that she would always be able to rely on Daniel to boost her up when the pressure got too much or pull her back down when it was all going to her head. She found herself just standing outside his office staring at the door imagining what he would say to her in any given situation.

Despite the years separating them, Sarah had always loved him. She never stopped, but the difference between loving someone and liking them was immense. It had taken her a long time to come to grips with the man Daniel was, brilliant but difficult and spending time with two other women who knew exactly how hard a man he was to love was comforting. She like to think that if they ever got him back then they would have another chance but the more she heard about his life since joining the SGC the more she let that dream go. Even though Sha're was dead, Sarah liked to think that she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be ready for another relationship for a long time, even if Osiris had not taken him over.

It didn't stop her from loving him.

It would be six months before they received any news.

Then when they had all nearly given up hope (they would never admit it though) when a report of Daniel's passport being used in Yangon, Myanmar was sent to General Hammond.

Six hours before he had boarded a flight, if their intel was right, with an hour long layover in Singapore, he would arrive in LAX at 11:25 the next morning.

For the first time, they were confident that they could beat him to his destination.

For the first time since she had hear those words i "Take me" /i Sam had hope.

She had hope they would get through this.

SG1 plus Sarah and SG's 3 5 and 9 made it to LAX by 6am.

They knew which runway his plane would be landing on.

They knew which gate he would be exiting.

They knew where his luggage (if he had any) would be coming out.

And they knew approximately in which section of passengers he would be exiting with.

It didn't calm anyone's nerves.

If you weren't nervous facing a Goa'uld, then you were to crazy to be on an SG team and had no place being there.

Not many people were considered to crazy to be in the SGC.

_He was almost getting used to seeing things from another point of view, yet at the same time as an outside observer._

_He hated Osiris with a passion and wanted nothing more than to get back to his team so that they could remove the snake and let him get on with his life, but there was always that sociological part him that found it fascinating to be able to watch Osiris interacting with modern day man unencumbered._

_Daniel was a survivor, he had been since the day he'd seen his parents crushed in a New York museum._

_So he had found a way to survive Osiris._

_He separated the head and the heart. His heart was screaming to be free to be allowed to move of his own volition, pick his own meals, chose which steps he chose where, have control of what was spoken._

_So his head treated this experience academically. A study to be made, something to be understood and explained if necessary, he used this time to probe Osiris' mind about life in Ancient Egypt, adding to the knowledge he had gained on Abydos._

_He watched as his hand shot out and grabbed the hapless Stewardess around the neck, putting her body between his and the exit. Osiris had learned enough over the last months to know SG1, and most likely others from the SGC would be waiting, so he made sure he had insurance._

_Bright blue eyes took in his surroundings from behind his glasses, that despite becoming unnessecary, had remained sitting firmly on his nose._

_Daniel never thought to ask Osiris why he hadn't removed them._

_He didn't flinch as he stepped out of the tunnel and both Zats and P90's were quickly armed and pointed in his direction._

_From Daniel's point of view, he took in the faces of his friends and team mates._

_His family._

_He could only hope that they either removed Osiris or killed them both before this went much further._

_His heart finally won over his head._

_He was sick of screaming._

_He was sick of the academic outlook._

_He was sick of studying Osiris like he was something worth studying._

_He didn't want to live like this anymore._

Sarah always suspected that it would end this way.

She was in the unique position to have had Osiris in her head already and she knew that it wasn't going to give in with out a fight.

That's why she wasn't surprised that Daniel/Osiris emerged from the gangway with his arm wrapped around a stewardess' neck.

Weapons were raised.

Ultimatums were delivered, by both sides.

Neither conceded.

Sarah really wasn't surprised.

End AN: I know by all appearances I've spelt Markov wrong but that's the masculine in Russian. The feminine version is actually Markova.


End file.
